Coofee
by Iskrayd
Summary: Quand Antoine est barman, ça peut donner des choses sex-... Bah non, merde, chuis conne. Un barman, ça donne des verres. / OS / YAOI / MATOINE / LEMON / OUI MES RÉSUMÉS SONT BALÈZES. Nah. /SINON C'EST POUR LA SAINTE CATHERINE DU 21 JANVIER.


**COOFEE.**

 **POUR LA FÊTE DE SAINTE CATHERINE QUI EST A PRÉSENT CÉLÉBRÉE LE 21 JANVIER.**

 **(L'histoire d'un pari douteux qui a mal tourné. Oui, oui, voilà, on voit le genre. C'était l'instant Je-raconte-ma-vie de l'auteur. Allez bonne lecture !)**

 **[OS-LEMON]**

* * *

Mathieu était désemparé. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans cette situation. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il l'était mais aussi tôt. Il avait ça à inscrire sur sa liste de malchance, maintenant. Mathieu Sommet, largué pour la dix-huitième fois d'affilée. Le pire ? C'est que c'était la veille de Noël. Tiens, il était dégoûté, tout d'un coup. Il avait acheté un cadeau pour rien. Un vingt-quatre décembre, à trois heures et demie du matin. C'était vraiment trop tôt pour être largué. Depuis, arpentait les rues en silence, traînant les pieds avec un air triste. Il avait froid.

\- **Evidemment, Ducon ! C'est l'hiver et t'as pas de manteau !** Souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Un panache de fumée blanche s'éleva dans le ciel et le jeune homme s'arrêta une minute pour le voir disparaitre dans l'amoncellement de nuages blancs au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques larmes éparses filèrent le long de ses joues pour se nicher dans son cou. Comment en était arrivé là, déjà ? Ah. Ouai. C'est vrai.

Hier soir, il était venu chez sa copine, Lauren, pour préparer la maison. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils pensaient aménager ensemble et la jeune fille lui avait passé un double de ses clefs. Comme elle travaillait comme secrétaire dans une grande entreprise, Mathieu n'avait pas vu d'inconvénient à savoir qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Et puis comme ils avaient décidé de fêter Noël ensemble, il avait pris l'initiative de dormir chez elle. Or, ce matin, la maligne était rentrée chez elle comme une fleur, riant et rougissant aux bras d'un autre homme.

Mathieu ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il dormait chez elle et quand Lauren était entrée dans la chambre avec son nouveau fantasme, le châtain l'avait surpris. En bon fragile qu'il était, il ne s'était même pas énervé. Il avait fusillé l'autre homme du regard puis s'était enfui de l'appartement en baissant les yeux, déçut. Et le voilà maintenant qui traversait la ville en souffrance.

Il en voulait profondément à Lauren. Il lui avait fait confiance durant des mois et elle parvenait à le briser en quelques secondes. Mathieu se sentait mal. Comme à chaque fois, il jura, se promit de ne plus accorder sa confiance aux femmes et se remit à pleurer. Mais, dans le fond, il n'arrivait pas à tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Après tout, le châtain n'était pas enrichissant, pas vraiment charmant, il ne l'emmenait jamais au restaurant et ne savait même pas faire à manger. Il n'était qu'un gars qui glandait sans avoir de boulot, se reposant sur l'argent que lui offrait ses parents. Chargé de remords, il s'insulta tout seul. Le jeune homme se traita de minable, d'incapable. Pourquoi une aussi belle fille que Lauren serait restée avec un gars comme lui ? Elle qui était belle, mince, spontanée, futée et dynamique. Mathieu se mit même à culpabiliser. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir entravée pendant tout ce temps, d'avoir toujours été un poids mort pour elle. C'était de sa faute si Lauren n'avait pas été satisfaite avec lui. Elle est allée voir ailleurs... Il aurait fait pareil.

Enfin, non. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de tromper quelqu'un. Faible qu'il était. Sensible qu'il était.

Le châtain se remit à marcher, reniflant bruyamment presque toute les deux minutes. Ah. C'était douloureux d'être largué une veille de noël. Il sursauta violemment quand le volet d'un café s'ouvrit juste à côté de lui. Il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche et resta immobile devant l'enseigne. Le fracas du volet retentit dans la rue et le jeune homme reprit sa route en reniflant. Derrière lui, un gars d'une trentaine d'année au visage endormi finit d'ouvrir sa boutique. Il regarda le châtain avancer en T-shirt et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu et le héla en criant

- **Eh M'sieur !**

Mathieu se retourna vivement vers le brun. C'était un homme aux cheveux hirsutes qui l'appelait. Il l'ignora royalement et se remit à marcher. Ses pas donnaient vie au craquement sinistre du givre sous ses pieds. Pourtant, à peine après quelques mètres, une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était le commerçant. Mais c'est qu'il insistait, celui-là. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser vivre tranquillement sa déprime ?

\- **Si vous restez dehors comme ça, vous allez attraper froid.**

Mathieu renifla.

\- **Trop tard.** Souffla-t-il. Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa route mais le brun força d'avantage.

\- **Non, mais sérieux. Venez dans le bar, que je vous passe des vêtements chaud et même un café si vous voulez.**

\- **Café ?**

\- **Ouai, un café.**

\- **Ok, j'arrive.**

Non, mais même quand on est déprimé on a le droit au plaisir de la vie. Et puis, qui enverrait chier un café gratuit ?

Mathieu baissa la tête et suivit son hôte jusqu'au café. Vide, ça avait presque l'air d'une salle à manger quelconque. Le brun conduit le châtain au bar et lui proposa de prendre place. Le plus petit s'assit sur une des chaises hautes et dévisagea le lieu du regard. Les murs étaient d'une couleur sombre, variant entre le bordeaux et le marron. Le sol était en parquet et le bar où il était installé se trouvait être un gros bloc de marbre blanc. Le jeune homme regarda fixement les tonnes de bouteilles qui s'entassaient sur les étagères.

L'employé ferma la porte du bar et passa derrière le comptoir. Il attrapa une tasse avant de sortir du café en grain.

\- **Un café quoi ?**

\- **Vous vous y connaissez ?**

\- **Je suis barman, c'est mon boulot.** Souffla le brun en sortant les différents types de café, mais son air mal assuré le décrédibilisait.

\- **Alors conseillez-moi.** proposa Mathieu en s'accoudant au bar. **Lequel aimez-vous le plus ?**

\- **J'aime pas le café.** Fit le plus grand avec un air gêné.

\- **Ah. C'est con. Je peux ?** demanda Mathieu en désignant les sacs de grain

\- **faire quoi ?**

- **Choisir un café que j'aime là-dedans.**

\- **Ah ? ouai... si tu veux.**

Mathieu se redressa en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Tu ?**

Le brun bafouilla en rougissant furieusement.

\- **Vous ! Si vous voulez !** se reprit-il. **Excusez-moi...**

\- **Non, non. On peut se tutoyer si vous voulez.**

\- **Ah ? Très bien.** **Antoine Daniel, enchanté.**

\- **Mathieu Sommet, de même.**

Le plus petit rejoint le barman de l'autre côté du comptoir et observa les plusieurs sortes de café.

\- **Ça va, y'a de la réserve ici.**

\- **Ouai. Quand c'était l'autre barman, le bar était connu pour son café mais... Je n'ai jamais apprécié ça et j'ai toujours été nul pour préparer de bons cafés...** Il baissa le regard, mal à l'aise. **Je suis en train de ruiner mon patron.** Soupira-t-il finalement.

\- **Faire du bon café, ça s'apprend.**

- **Ah ? Tu t'y connais ?**

\- **Ouai, un peu.**

Un plongea la main dans un sac de café arabica pur et savoura l'odeur en laissant un sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage. Il se tourna vers le barman et s'assit sur le plan de travail. Antoine grimaça en le voyant faire. Le patron l'aurait tué s'il avait vu ça.

\- **Montre-moi comment tu fais le café.**

Fronçant les sourcils, Antoine pris le café pur arabica de Colombie et fit un simple café sans faire de mélange. Tandis que la machine moulait le grain, Mathieu afficha une moue dégoûtée

\- **Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

\- **Non, non. C'est juste que le café que tu viens de prendre est un café très doux, fin, et délicat. Ton café ne va pas être mauvais.** expliqua le jeune homme. **Mais il va manquer de force.** **Ce genre de café, on le prend le soir quand on veut aller se coucher.**

\- **Hein ? Mais le café ça énerve...**

Mathieu sourit et désigna le paquet qu'avait choisi Antoine.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dessus ?**

\- **"** _Café pur arabica de Colombie décaféiné à la vapeur d'eau. Fin et doux._ **"** Le brun fit marcher ses neurones. **Ah, mais ouai, c'est vrai... décaféiné ça énerve pas...**

\- **Tu tires quelles conclusions, alors ?**

- **Bah ça énerve pas, c'est tout.**

Mathieu soupira de désespoir. Il décida de passer a une autre question.

\- **Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce café ?**

\- **Bah il était entamé... Fallait que je le finisse.**

\- **Couillon.** Rit alors Mathieu en se tordant de rire.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'offusqua Antoine.

Le châtain se remit difficilement de ses émotions en se cramponnant à son ventre.

\- **Tu es un con. Non mais sérieux, tu dis connaitre ton métier ?**

\- **Bah j'y peux rien si les études en hôtellerie se concentrent plus sur le vin que le café.** Râla Antoine, visiblement blessé dans son ego.

Mathieu sauta de son perchoir en souriant tranquillement. Il prit le café qu'avait versé la cafetière et posa ses lèvres sur la tasse pour le goûter. Antoine le regarda faire en silence. Le liquide brûlant lui réchauffait doucement les entrailles.

\- **Tu as de la chance que la qualité du café ne soit pas mauvaise.** Émit le châtain en passant le café au plus grand. **Goûte.**

\- **Mais j'aime pa-...**

\- **Goûte je te dis.** Dit le plus petit en réitérant l'ordre.

Antoine se renfrogna et but une gorgée de l'infâme boisson en grimaçant. Mathieu siffla d'agacement.

\- **Mon gars, du café ça ne se boit pas comme un Sprite en deux gorgées. Ça se savoure. Prend ton temps et laisse le goût envahir tes papilles.**

Le brun lui jeta un regard méprisant mais il finit par obéir. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage et le laissa stagner dans sa bouche. Une fois avalé, Mathieu l'interrogea du regard.

\- **J'aime pas.** Grimaça-t-il.

Le châtain émit un gloussement mal contenu.

\- **Pft. Si tu voyais ta tête !** s'exclama l'aîné en souriant a pleine dents.

Il reprit la tasse de café et expliqua d'un air tranquille :

\- **Le café Colombie pur arabica décaféiné est un café qui se boit le soir. C'est pour ça qu'il est décaféiné.**

\- **ça énerve pas. Ça va, j'l'avais compris, ça.**

\- **Alors pourquoi tu en sers le matin ?** répliqua Mathieu avec un air taquin.

- **Bah...**

\- **" Parce que le paquet était entamé" ?** Rit Mathieu. Il but la dernière gorgée du café et reprit : **Le matin, toute personne a besoin d'un café qui redonne de l'énergie. A part les gens qui travaillent de nuit, évidement.** Il posa la tasse sur le comptoir et revint aux côtés du plus grand. **Le Matin, il faut que tu serves un café fort, où un café corsé. Bien sûr, c'est avant tout le client qui choisit mais un café fort le matin, c'est ce qui rebooste le mieux. Parmi toutes ses espèces de café, lequel choisirais-tu à servir à un client qui vient juste de se lever et qui a la tête dans le cul ?**

\- **Euh...**

Antoine fouilla, décrypta les noms avec hésitation.

\- **Peut-être du Robusta ?**

\- **Bien. Le café robusta est le café de tous les jours, il est plus riche en caféine mais il est aussi plus amer. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis d'autre ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux faire deux cafés ?**

 **\- Mais non, idiot. Le secret d'un bon café c'est dans le mélange de grains.**

\- **Vraiment ?** demanda Antoine, septique.

Le plus petit roula des yeux, prit place à côté d'Antoine et ouvrit plusieurs paquet. Presque horrifié, Antoine le regarda faire. Pourtant, le châtain avait vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'émit aucune objection et resta silencieux.

\- **Regarde bien.**

Il prit une petite poignée de robusta d'Inde et ajouta à cela deux plus grosses poignées de d'arabica du Brésil. Pour compenser le tout, il ajouta de l'arabica d'Ethiopie. Puis, dans un silence presque cérémonieux, il mélangea les grains avec ses mains. Antoine l'observa attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire du café avec autant de délicatesse. On aurait dit qu'il traitait ces grains amers comme des pierres précieuses. Quand il lança la cafetière, Antoine remarqua les bras nus de Mathieu. Il avait oublié de lui donner des vêtements. Tandis que son aîné regardait la tasse se remplir, Antoine alla chercher une chemise de rechange pour le plus jeune. Il en profita aussi pour enfiler son propre costume de travail.

Quand il revint, Mathieu le siffla en rigolant.

\- **Mais c'est qu'il est trop sexy, ce barman !** S'extasia-t-il en prenant une voix de fille survoltée.

Antoine ricana et prit une démarche efféminée. Se calmant un peu, il vint donner la chemise à Mathieu. Celui-ci regarda l'habit, perplexe.

\- **Tu veux que j'enfile ça ?**

- **T'es en manches courtes et tu vas chopper la crève donc oui.**

Le châtain haussa les épaules et se vêtit de la chemise blanche. Heureusement pour lui, elle était à peu près à sa taille. Antoine lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la cafetière.

\- **Alors, ce café ?**

\- **Je t'attendais. Tiens.** Mathieu lui tendit une nouvelle tasse.

\- **Tu comptes m'intoxiquer au café, en fait ?** Râla le brun.

\- **Allez, fait pas ta femme. Goûte.**

Mathieu, quant à lui, c'était procuré sa propre tasse. Il regarda le châtain goûter la substance avant de s'y risquer lui aussi. Le goût était beaucoup plus fort que le précédent café. On sentait la robustesse du café ainsi qu'une intensité étrangère aux papilles du plus grand. C'était meilleur. C'est comme si le goût amer avait changé. Certes, il était toujours là et il en était même renforcé mais quelque chose dans les composants faisait qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement ce café.

- **Alors, tu aimes ?** demanda Mathieu.

\- **Hm.** répondit le plus grand.

\- **Ça veut dire quoi "Hm" ?** Le défia le plus vieux en souriant d'un air narquois.

\- **C'était bon.** avoua finalement Antoine.

\- **Étonnant qu'un gars qui n'aime pas le café en apprécie un aussi fort.**

\- **Dis, où est-ce que tu as appris à faire du café ?** demanda Antoine en ignorant le ton moqueur de son interlocuteur.

\- **Ah ? Je fais le café pour Lauren le mat-...**

Il ravala ses mots. Toute sa bonne humeur venait de retomber à plat. Il baissa le regard sans achever sa phrase. Il avait tort de continuer de parler d'elle au présent. Et il avait tort de passer un bon moment avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que Lauren l'avait plaqué le matin même. Antoine fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus vieux.

- **Hey, ça va ?**

\- **Ouais, t'inquiète.**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

\- **Rien, rien.**..

Septique, le brun insista d'avantage. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Mathieu n'explose en sanglot. Il culpabilisait. Se sentait faible et amoindrit, comme si on lui avait retiré un organe vital. En fait, c'était exactement ça ce qui se passait. Lauren lui avait été prise, il perdait une partie de lui-même. Et dire qu'ils avaient longtemps été amoureux, qu'il y a deux jours encore il l'appelait pour lui dire combien il l'aimait. Et dire que. Antoine sursauta, paniqua et vint prendre le châtain dans ses bras.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** S'exclama-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Mathieu faillit se faire étouffer par l'étreinte du plus grand. Il repoussa le barman et marmonna :

\- **A l'avenir, j'éviterais de pleurer devant toi.**

\- **Dé-désolé.** Bredouilla le plus grand en donnant plus d'espace à son aîné.

Le plus vieux tenta de sécher ses larmes traîtresses avec sa manche avant de s'asseoir avec la délicatesse d'un ours sur l'un des tabourets à disposition. Antoine le suivait des yeux à chaque mouvement, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le consoler.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il.

Le châtain baissa le regard, prit sa tasse de café et joua quelque peu avec. Ses paumes devenaient brûlantes. Il garda ce visage blessé et souffla.

- **Rien, je pensais juste que j'ai appris à faire du café pour faire plaisir à Lauren.**

- **Lauren ?**

\- **Ma petite-amie. Enfin, mon ex.**

Il fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et remarqua l'absence de son chapeau. Ses mains tremblaient. Il était trop fébrile. Le souvenir était trop récent, tout juste formé. Ah, ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir une réaction de Lauren, ce matin. Un pas en avant, une main prête à le rattraper... Mais rien. Juste son visage inexpressif. Son visage encadré par la masse de ses cheveux auburn et ses petits yeux verts. Ce visage qui ne lui appartiendrait plus. Est-ce qu'au moins cet homme-là pourrait la satisfaire ? Il détestait quand il se sentait aussi faible, aussi dévasté.

 **\- Elle m'a largué ce matin.** déclara Mathieu.

 **\- Aïe. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Elle est rentrée à l'appart avec un autre gars alors que j'y étais. Je suppose que je ne la satisfaisais pas tant que ça.**

 **\- Ou c'est juste une pute.** Fit remarquer le plus grand.

 **\- Lauren n'était pas une pute ! Elle est géniale, autonome, gentille, belle, travailleuse, souriante !** protesta l'aîné.

 **\- A t'entendre elle était parfaite.**

 **\- Eh bien...**

 **\- Si une personne ne te montre pas ses défauts quand tu es en couple, c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas.** fit Antoine. **Ou qu'elle est hypocrite.**

 **\- Lauren n'était pas hypocrite.** marmonna Mathieu, le regard dans le vague.

 **\- Alors elle était quoi, ta Lauren ?**

 **\- Ben, belle, gentill-...**

 **-Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle était parfaite tout le temps, au quotidien ?!** Le coupa Antoine. **T'as aucun de ses défauts en tête ?!**

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Lauren avec les cheveux décoiffés. Son maquillage était toujours bien mit quand il la voyait et elle avait même une alimentation saine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un gramme de trop. Elle ne buvait pas, faisait le tri et respectait même les date de péremption des yaourts. C'est vrai. Il n'avait aucun de ses défauts en tête. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vu la Lauren Imparfaite. Ou peut-être qu'elle lui avait caché. Il se mura dans le silence, tripotant sa tasse avec attention. Le barman soupira.

 **\- C'est pas possible, tu sais. Être parfait, c'est qu'une chimère.**

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mathieu avant de repartir derrière le bar pour ranger les paquets de café.

- **Laisse ça là.** Déclara le châtain en finissant son café.

 **\- Hein ?**

\- **Je vais te préparer des mélanges tout faits.**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

Le plus petit hocha la tête et descendit de son tabouret pour rejoindre Antoine.

 **\- Mais tu restes ici, faut que tu apprennes à le refaire.**

Le jeune homme grimaça soudainement et Mathieu autorisa un petit sourire moqueur à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons restèrent donc durant deux heures au moins à trifouiller les graines de café, prenant des tasses et disposant des mélanges dans des Tupperware. Ils mirent en place les chaises des tables et Mathieu aida le plus grand à passer un coup de balais entre temps. Puis, la besogne finie, ils étaient revenus aux fourneaux.

\- **Vas-y, essaye.**

- **Ok,** marmonna Antoine **, incertain.**

Ils travaillaient à présent sur un mélange équilibré de cafés pur arabica d'Amérique du sud, d'Amérique centrale et d'Afrique de l'ouest. Le brun ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, en fait. Il piocha dans les bons sacs mais Mathieu dut rectifier les doses.

- **Il faut que tout soit égal...**

\- **Ok...** fit Antoine d'un air concentré.

Il ajouta celui d'Afrique du sud et le châtain sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- **Bien, quelles sont les caractéristiques de ce café ?**

\- **Fruité, beaucoup de goût, on peut le servir aux femmes et à toute heure de la journée sauf au soir.** Récita le barman.

\- **Parfait. Maintenant, il faut que tu mélanges bien les grains, je vais préparer la boite.**

Quand le plus petit se retourna pour prendre des étiquettes et une boite, Antoine se retourna vers lui et marmonna :

\- **Dis, quel café je sers pour les femmes le soir ?**

\- **Un café simple d'arabica pur. Tu en mets peu et selon leur envie, tu prends du décaféiné ou pas.** Répondit le plus vieux, concentré dans sa tâche.

\- **Ok.** Fit le plus jeune en finissant de mélanger les grains.

Ils finirent par faire une dizaine de Tupperware avec des mélanges différents. Antoine leur préparait un café fort quand une voix forte retentit juste au-dessus d'eux.

\- **Vous faisiez quoi ?**

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et remarquèrent la présence du patron d'Antoine, planté sur un des tabourets du bar. Gêné, le brun baissa la tête. Il aurait dû dire à Mathieu de partir avant que son patron ne revienne. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser des clients potentiels entrer dans le café avant l'heure requise. Et il avait encore moins le droit de le laisser passer aux commandes.

\- **Du café. On faisait du café.** répondit Mathieu. **Vous en voudriez une tasse ?** demanda-t-il poliment.

Mathieu ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était le supérieur d'Antoine qui se trouvait perché sur une chaise. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du patron qui acquiesça. Il jeta un regard rieur à Antoine. Le châtain, quant à lui, se saisit d'une tasse et d'un dessous. Il fit couler le café fort de la cafetière et remplit la tasse. Dans un réflexe, il attrapa une cuillère et la posa sur le rebord avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu avec un petit sourire. Mathieu posa le café devant le "client" et échangea un regard avec le plus jeune.

Jouant le jeu, le patron but le café. Son visage parti vers la surprise.

\- **Antoine, t'as mis quoi dedans ?**

\- **Beh... du café ?** répondit celui-ci, l'air con.

Mathieu les fixa tous les deux, passant de l'un a l'autre avec un regard d'incompréhension.

\- **Vous vous connaissez ?**

Le Patron eut une moue déçue. Il n'aurait pas dû appeler son barman par son prénom. Il aurait pu faire durer la blague un peu plus longtemps. C'était dommage mais il finit par sourire.

\- **Je suis le patron d'Antoine. Éric, enchanté.**

\- **Mathieu, de même.** Fit le châtain en rougissant, comprenant la situation.

\- **Il y a quoi dans ce café ?**

\- **du café.** répéta Antoine.

\- **Quel café, idiot !** Râla le plus vieux en frappant son épaule - a défaut d'atteindre sa tête-.

 **\- Euh... Robusta d'Inde, Arabica du Brésil et...**

\- **Et ?** Insista Mathieu

\- **...**

\- **Arabica d'Ethiopie.** Compléta-t-il en râlant.

\- **Il est vraiment bon, ce café.** expliqua Éric. **Meilleur que d'habitude. C'est toi qui l'as fait, Antoine ?**

\- **Non, c'est Mathieu.**

- **Mais t'es con ! T'aurais dû dire que c'était toi.** Souffla l'aîné en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- **Hugh. J'peux pas mentir à Éric.**

- **Petit innocent, va.** Lança Mathieu.

Il se saisit de sa propre tasse, la remplie de café et la tendit à son acolyte. Celui-ci le remercia d'un regard et s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour siroter son café. Surpris, Éric le fixa avec un sourcil relevé.

\- **Ouai. Il est bon, son café.** expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Éric avait la quarantaine. Il était un bon ami d'Antoine mais son bar avait plus d'importance dans sa vie que le reste. Même sa femme ne pouvait égaliser avec son travail. Il avait un ton basané, une barbe bien entretenue et il était baraqué de nature. Il était chauve et inspirait le respect et la sympathie de tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Mathieu sourit à son cadet et se dirigea vers la porte du café. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus longtemps alors que le café allait surement bientôt ouvrir. Éric et le barman le suivirent des yeux en silence.

\- **Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Merci Antoine, pour la chemise. Je repasserais la rendre.**

\- **Ouai, et merci de m'avoir aidé.** répondit celui-ci avec un signe de la main.

Mathieu sortit. Le froid de la rue l'accueillit. Il fit quelques pas vers l'appartement de Lauren. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, avec l'espoir qu'elles puissent être réchauffées. Un sourire fugace se dessina sur ses lèvres, contrastant avec les larmes amères qui se remirent à dévaler sur ses joues.

Dans le café, Éric se tourna vers Antoine :

- **C'était qui ?**

\- **Mathieu.**

\- **Et qui c'est, ce Mathieu ?**

- **Un gars qui s'est fait plaquer ce matin et qui se baladait dans la rue en t-shirt manche courte.** fit le brun en tournant plusieurs fois la tasse entre ses doigts.

\- **Tu penses qu'il a un boulot ?**

Antoine releva la tête, surpris. Il croisa les yeux de son supérieur.

\- **Tu voudrais... ?**

\- **...Il avait l'air de s'y connaitre, je me trompe ? En plus, ce café était vraiment bon.**

\- **Ouai, je suppose qu'il est doué pour ça.**

\- **J'aimerais bien l'embaucher. Il a l'air sympa et compétent. Vraiment.**

\- **Il avait surtout l'air triste.** murmura Antoine, trop bas pour que son patron ne l'entende.

* * *

 _-25 Décembre - 7:30-_

Mathieu ressortit de chez Lauren, une valise dans les mains. La veille, il était allé dormir dans son propre appartement, seul, et s'était réveillé tôt pour venir chercher ses affaires. Maintenant qu'il repartait, la jeune femme dormait encore. Il referma la porte de l'appartement à clef et glissa celle-ci dans la boîte aux lettres de son ex. Il resserra son manteau autour de sa taille et tira son bagage jusque dans l'ascenseur.

Il allait surement passer un Noël en solitaire. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il partirait chez ses parents tout à l'heure ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soupira. L'air froid lui glaça les oreilles quand il sortit de l'appartement. Il descendit la rue en silence avant de s'arrêter pendant un instant en plein milieu du trottoir. A l'opposé, se trouvait le café "Coofee". Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. C'était un nom bizarre. M'enfin, la plupart des cafés avaient un nom bizarre. Le nom de l'établissement était écrit avec des planches de bois brutes et il surplombait une grande bée-vitrée.

Il remarqua alors une silhouette appuyée derrière le comptoir du bar. Antoine. Une tasse dans les mains, en train de parler a deux clientes. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il traversa la rue pour atteindre la grande porte vitrée du café. Il eut un peu plus de mal pour tirer sa valise dans l'entrée.

\- **Laissez-moi vous aidez, monsieur.** S'empressa le brun en remarquant le client. Il passa de l'autre côté du bar et prit la valise avec plus de facilité. Mathieu releva la tête vers lui.

\- **Merci...**

\- **Ah, c'est toi ?** Antoine parut surprit. **Mathieu ?**

\- **Héhé, ouai...** marmonna le plus vieux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- **Ça va ?**

\- **On peut dire ça. Je reviens de chez Lauren, j'ai décidé de passer par ici. Et toi, ça va ?**

\- **Oui. Depuis hier, on n'arrête pas de me complimenter pour mon café.** ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Tant mieux. Allez, je t'embête pas plus, va t'occuper de tes deux clientes.** proposa l'aîné en retirant son manteau.

Antoine lui sourit avant de repartir vers le bar. Le châtain disposa sa valise dans un coin où elle ne gênerait personne et il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

- **ses demoiselles souhaitent te connaitre.** expliqua Antoine en le voyant arriver.

\- **Euh, je...**

Mathieu ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à reparler à des femmes. Surtout depuis que Lauren l'avait quitté. Un des deux jeunes filles, une blonde, lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- **Je m'appelle Agathe. Julie et moi sommes des habituées du bar mais c'est la première fois qu'on te voit ici.** Elle ajouta, plus bas, un sourire mystérieux scotché aux lèvres. **Dis, tu le connais d'où, Antoine ?**

Gêné, Mathieu sourit maladroitement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- **Disons qu'il m'a aidé, hier, lors de ma rupture.**

\- **Ow. RIP ton couple alors. J'espère que tu retrouveras vite quelqu'un.** Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil équivoque vers Antoine.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisit ce que la jeune fille voulait dire mais il la remercia tout de même. Agathe était assez dynamique, contrairement à Julie qui ressemblait à un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Celle-ci parlait plus calmement avec Antoine, sirotant un cappuccino. Julie avait les cheveux plutôt courts, arrivant à sa mâchoire et elle portait des lunettes rondes qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la forme de son visage. Agathe et elle avaient les yeux verts. Elles étaient meilleures amies et pipelettes de compète. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elles s'étaient réunies pour passer noël ensemble. Après presque une heure de bavardage, les deux filles repartirent, laissant Mathieu, Antoine et Éric seuls. D'ailleurs, le patron arriva vers le châtain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ah ! Mathieu ! Je voulais justement te parler.**

- **Oui ?** Il jeta un regard à Antoine, Inquiet.

\- **Est-ce que tu as un job ?**

- **Hein ?** Marmonna l'autre, surpris.

\- **On en parlait, hier, avec Antoine,** commença Éric. **On pensait que ça serait bien que tu travailles à Coofee.**

\- **Quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, vraiment ?**

\- **Ouai. Ça te dirait ?**

- **Carrément !** s'exclama Mathieu.

* * *

 _-Après plusieurs mois- 6:30-_

Mathieu attendait au bar en astiquant les dernières tasses. Depuis qu'il gérait le bar et faisait les cafés, Coofee était monté en côte. Il avait croisé un bon nombre de ses amis et ils avaient tous commencé a fréquenter le café, s'habituant à la présence d'Antoine aux côtés du nouveau barman. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient d'ailleurs devenus de très bons amis. Voir même des meilleurs amis. Ils passaient leur vie ensemble et Antoine passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans l'appartement du plus vieux. Mathieu lui avait même attribué une chambre dans son appart. Inséparables.

Mathieu avait fait une croix sur Lauren le jour où elle s'était rendue au bar dans l'espoir de se remettre avec lui. Mais, heureux dans sa misérable vie de serveur, le jeune homme avait jeté un regard à son meilleur ami et avait envoyé chier la jeune femme. Littéralement. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé contact avec Agathe et lui avait conté l'histoire.

La blonde s'était révélée être un véritable point d'ancrage. Ils étaient devenus amis et elle avait commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Sur Antoine en particulier. Elle les adorait tous les deux. Parfois, elle trouvait assez énervant de les voir se bouffer des yeux sans rien faire. Elle avait poussé Mathieu à avouer. Avouer que son putain de meilleur ami l'attirait. Julie avait tenté de faire la même chose de son côté avec Antoine mais celui-ci semblait être vraiment aveugle. Même Éric avait remarqué, pourtant. Le châtain, quant à lui, n'avait même pas été étonné de s'en rendre compte. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait l'habitude de tenir la main du brun, il avait l'habitude de lui parler tout bas comme les couples qui ne veulent pas partager leur passion, il avait l'habitude de dormir, de se bourrer et de danser avec lui. Il avait l'habitude de rire avec lui, de parler de trucs bizarres, de lire des trucs bizarres et de regarder des films bizarres. Il avait même pris l'habitude de lui préparer le café. Mathieu avait simplement l'habitude d'être heureux avec lui.

Mais Antoine était un naïf. D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien une demi-heure que celui-ci était partit dans la remise. Mathieu commençait sincèrement a s'inquiéter.

\- **Math, je trouve pas le café Arabica dans la réserve !** cria Antoine. Il avait beau avoir fouillé toutes les étagères, son collègue avait la manie de ranger les sacs dans des endroits improbables.

\- **J'arrive !** Lui répondit le châtain.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mathieu s'engouffra à ses côtés. La remise était étroite, presque engloutie par toutes les armoires, la vaisselle et les provisions.

\- **Je crois les avoir laissés là-bas.** Expliqua le plus vieux en désignant l'autre bout de la réserve. Antoine voulut passer à côté de son meilleur ami pour s'y rendre mais les deux collègues se retrouvèrent coincés.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux. Mathieu avait la tête sur le torse d'Antoine et le plus jeune tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler entre leurs corps, en vain.

\- **Attend, je vais me décaler** , murmura l'aîné, les joues teintées de rouge.

Antoine n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il partit chercher un sac d'Arabica au fin fond de la réserve en faisant attention à ne rien écraser au sol. Quand il emprunta le chemin cerné d'armoires en sens inverse, il fut surpris d'entendre le verrou être enclenché. Il leva la tête vers Mathieu et remarqua un sourire inquiétant sur ses lèvres.

\- **Math' ?**

Le plus vieux s'approcha de lui en quelques enjambées et Antoine eut un mouvement de recul.

\- **Pourquoi tu nous as enfer-...**

Des lèvres froides vinrent le couper dans sa phrase. Mathieu l'embrassait. Il voulut s'en défaire mais l'armoire derrière lui l'en empêcha. Ses joues prirent plusieurs teintes de plus. Il lâcha le sac de café et tenta de repousser le plus vieux avec ses mains.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** cria-t-il quand on lui accorda un peu d'air. Seul le regard provocateur et joueur du plus vieux lui répondit.

Mathieu se saisit de sa mâchoire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le barman ne put s'y soustraire. Il sentit les lèvres de son collègue bouger contre les siennes, immobiles. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes tremblèrent. Antoine s'appuya sur une des étagères et se réveilla enfin de sa transe pour répondre au baiser de l'autre homme. Celui-ci sourit et força les dernières barrières du plus jeune pour inviter leurs langues à entrer dans la danse.

Son ventre pétait son câble et des sensations inconnues le parcouraient de toute part. Pendant un instant, il oublia le monde qui l'entourait. Il attrapa la main de Mathieu posée sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par l'expérience de son aîné. Leurs langues entamèrent une étreinte plus intime, se caressant mutuellement. Ils se séparèrent dans un souffle, haletants. Mathieu contempla son œuvre. Antoine avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, des joues rouges et un voile de désir venait de se poser inconsciemment sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient rosies. Le châtain sourit. Antoine était à sa merci.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son collègue et passa une de ses mains sur la hanche du plus grand. Leurs bassins étaient collés et bougeaient l'un contre l'autre. Antoine se fit emporter par les sensations qui l'envahissaient et laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Mathieu glissa ses doigts sous son costard, venant caresser ses hanches et ses fesses.

\- **Mathieu...** souffla le plus grand entre deux baisers.

\- **Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?** cria le patron en se dirigeant vers la porte de la remise. Il tenta de l'ouvrir. **Pourquoi c'est fermé ?**

Antoine sursauta et il eut un air embarrassé. Mathieu le saisit par le poignet en soupirant d'agacement. Il déverrouilla la porte et Éric l'ouvrit. Il regarda sévèrement les deux hommes avec suspicion. Surtout Antoine qui avait le visage cramoisi et les yeux baissés.

\- **Qu'est- que vous faisiez enfermés là-dedans ?**

- **Eh bien...** tenta Antoine mais le plus vieux le coupa :

\- **J'étais en train de le peloter.**

\- **Mathieu !** s'écria le cadet, plus qu'embarrassé.

- **Bah quoi ? On peut pas mentir à Éric.** Fit le plus petit en haussant les épaules avec un regard joueur.

Leur boss échangea un regard entendu avec le châtain et celui-ci s'amusa à embêter sa proie.

\- **Maintenant, met d'avis que je devrais finir ce que j'ai commencé, hein, Antoine ?**

Celui-ci rougit d'avantage encore. Il se dandina sur place sous le regard amusé des deux plus vieux.

\- **Prenez la chambre du haut.** proposa leur patron. **Pas trop longtemps, j'ai besoin de vous avant l'ouverture.**

Antoine eut envie de s'enterrer dans le sol et le plus vieux rit de sa réaction avant de l'emmener vers les escaliers. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent une fois en haut, reprenant leur étreinte là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Mathieu poussa la porte de la chambre à leur disposition et invita le brun à y entrer. Le barman ne se fit pas presser et il en profita pour retirer ses chaussures d'un coup de talon. Son vis-à-vis fit de même avant de se coller une nouvelle fois à son collègue.

\- **Tu sais que t'es adorable quand tu rougis ?** Le taquina le plus petit.

\- **Ta gueule putain.** Couina le plus jeune.

 **(Pour ceux ou celles pas fanes des lemons, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là et de reprendre au niveau du dialogue.)**

Mathieu rit légèrement et reprit lèvres de son amant entre les siennes. Il retira le T-shirt du barman en passant ses mains sur ses côtes, appréciateur. Le plus jeune frissonna. Il faisait plutôt froid dans cette chambre d'amis. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul à souffrir de la température puisque Mathieu retira son haut à son tour. Contrairement à son binôme, le châtain avait déjà enfilé sa chemise de boulot. Leurs deux corps en ébullition se retrouvèrent pour une étreinte plus langoureuse, plus aimante. Chacun laissait ses propres mains parcourir la peau de l'autre, savourant la chaleur de l'épiderme.

Le plus vieux poussa Antoine sur le lit, le rejoignant après avoir retiré son pantalon. Il se plaça entre les jambes du plus jeune, venant l'embrasser une énième fois. Il aida le barman à retirer son bas de costard et s'accapara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Tout en profitant du désir d'Antoine, il passa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer et attrapa la virilité de son amant.

Ce dernier glapit et se serra à Mathieu avec plus de vigueur, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Le châtain lui embrassa l'épaule en souriant et en esquissa de légers mouvements sur le pénis de son collègue. Ce dernier gémit, perdant le peu de raison qui lui restait encore. Il se soumit aux exigences de son partenaire et le supplia de continuer. Le plus vieux regarda alors le visage d'Antoine se perdre dans un monde de luxure. Il sourit et fit glisser le boxer d'Antoine au sol avant de mordiller son épaule. Il lécha la clavicule du brun et y imprima un suçon.

Il retira lui-même son caleçon en accélérant ses mouvements de poignet. Mathieu embrassa alors son cadet en lui suçotant les lèvres. Le brun se déconnecta un peu de son propre plaisir pour se concentrer sur son amant. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du plus petit et croisa ses jambes dans son dos pour s'installer confortablement sur le lit. Le châtain l'interrogea du regard et le plus grand opina du chef. N'ayant pas de lubrifiant sous la main, il enduit ses doigts de sa propre salive et alla titiller antre du barman.

\- **Math...** soupira le plus jeune, apeuré.

Le concerné vint embrasser son amant et fit glisser deux doigts lubrifiés dans le corps du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa alors un petit cri de douleur absorbé par le baiser. Le châtain tenta de le préparer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien. Tout en continuant ses mouvements avec l'autre main. Après quelques minutes, Antoine releva le regard en marmonnant des plaintes.

\- **Plus, plus...**

Mathieu sourit, lui embrassa le front et se plaça à l'entrée de son amant en lui demandant son accord. Antoine hocha vivement la tête, invitant le jeune homme à passer au stade supérieur. Mathieu entra en lui en faisant de son possible pour ne pas le brusquer. La sensation d'être à l'intérieur de lui était indescriptible. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, il se sentait bien. Il entra jusqu'à la garde en caressant les cheveux et le torse de son collègue. L'étau brûlant de l'intimité d'Antoine lui donnait envie de bouger, de continuer. Mais un gémissement d'Antoine le ramena à la réalité. Le jeune homme sous lui se mordait la lèvre du bas et une douleur sourde s'était inscrite sur ses traits.

Le châtain tenta coûte que coûte de lui faire oublier cette sensation. Il le masturba plus rapidement en déposant des baisers sur son visage, s'interdisant de faire d'autres mouvements. Bientôt, il sentit Antoine bouger de son propre chef. Ce fut le coup d'envois qui permit à Mathieu de se lâcher un peu. Il bougea ses hanches en se calant sur la vitesse d'Antoine avant d'accélérer progressivement. Sous lui, le brun gémissait de plaisir. Brusquement, il se cambra en poussant un petit cri qui ressemblait plus à une supplique. Mathieu sourit. Il venait de trouver la prostate de son meilleur ami.

Il s'appliqua alors à viser ce point, y mettant plus de force et de vitesse. Antoine s'essouffla rapidement, mêlant injures, gémissements et cris de plaisir. Mathieu, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il poussait des grognements bestiaux et se laissait totalement aller à ses envies. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouir alors il tenta de se concentrer sur le plaisir de son vis-à-vis. Au bout d'un énième coup de butoir, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent en se lâchant. Mathieu sorti de l'intimité de son amant, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas lui provoquer une douleur supplémentaire.

Antoine, haletant sur le lit, mit un certain temps avant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, quémandeur, il se colla au châtain pour l'embrasser.

- **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...** murmurait-il comme un moine devant un psaume.

\- **J'ai compris, Idiot. Je t'aime aussi.**

Pourtant, le brun continua à le répéter, comme si ça aurait pu changer quelque chose. Mathieu le consola en passant ses bras dans son dos avec douceur, enlaçant leurs jambes entre elles.

\- **Hey, Antoine...**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Parfois, je me disais que si je sortais un jour avec toi, tu finirais par te lasser. Je me disais que j'étais pas assez bon pour toi. Pas assez compétent. Que je devrais peut-être être plus fort, plus soigné, plus riche afin de subvenir à tes besoins. Je me disais que tu pouvais pas m'aimer si je n'avais rien.**

\- **Mais on s'en fou de tout ça !** Se plaignit Antoine

\- **C'est ce que je me suis dit. Après tout, je t'aime alors que tu sers à rien.**

\- **Hey !** S'offusqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, l'air faussement énervé.

Mathieu lui sourit, joueur, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'agacement d'Antoine fondit comme neige au soleil. Il répondit à ce tendre baiser, heureux.

* * *

 _-Le soir- 17:30-_

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient la main, le soleil venant taper sur leurs épaules. Il ne serait pas là pour très longtemps encore mais il continuait de les réchauffer. Mathieu serrait les doigts de son petit ami avec un petit sourire. Et dire que ça faisait au moins des semaines qu'ils se tenaient la main ainsi mais que rien n'avait été officialisé.

Soudain, Mathieu s'arrêta. Antoine se tourna vers le calamar de mer **(de)** qui lui servait de petit ami. Il prit un air inquiet devant le visage grave du châtain.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Il y a un truc qui me tracasse.**

- **Quoi ?**

\- **... Pourquoi a Coofee y'a deux "o" ?**

\- **Ah. Ça ? C'est juste que Éric sait pas parler Anglais.**

\- **Oh.**

\- **Comme tu dis. "O" comme "C** **oo** **fee".**

\- **C'était de la merde.**

- **Comme tu dis.** Insista Antoine.

\- **Ta gueule.** Formula Mathieu avant d'embrasser le jeune homme aux cheveux virevoltants. Pour pas dire mochetants.

Pendant ce temps, quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, Agathe était en pleine discussion Skype avec Julie, et elle piratait les caméras de surveillance de la ville fin de surveiller le président Donald Trump manger des limaces de mer. **(Les yaoistes ont souvent des activités bizarres, c'est bien connu.)** Ainsi, la jeune femme tomba par hasard sur les images des deux acolytes en train de s'embrasser, elle envoya alors un Screenshots a sa meilleure amie. Elles gloussèrent de concert, heureuses à leur tour. Elles prirent un café chacune de leur côté et le burent en rigolant.

* * *

 **VOILA UNE BONNE DE FIN DE MERDE.**

 **APPLAUDISSEZ PUTAIN.**

 **MERCI A MA MEILLEURE AMIE QUI A BEAUCOUP D'IMAGINATION POUR LES FINS DEBILES  
ET ENCORE UNE FOIS, **

**BONNE FÊTE DE SAINTE CATHERINE MES BOU-... P-POULETS.**


End file.
